Sano's mistake
by Squishicus
Summary: Sano got a little over his head when Megumi said, "One night away from eachother." Kaoru's kiddnapped, and the Battossi may come out to play!? R
1. Kaoru's gone!

Hi! Srry about my last one, It was a mistake. ^^' no more flames, k?  
  
Chapter one! What's her problem?  
"Hmmm.." Kaoru said as she looked into the sunset. Kenshin was watching from nearby, hoping that she was okay. Yahiko got his little angel look on his face and walked over to Kaoru. "What's the matter, sis? You seem like you have a fever every day!" Kaoru looked down at the little boy who is her brother. "Just leave me alone, little Yahiko." She sighed again and went inside.  
Kenshin watched her. He had his own problem too. He was trying to tell Kaoru how he really felt about her. Kenshin watched her very closely almost everyday. Sano snickered and said, "Why haven't you told missy yet? You know you want to." Kenshin just looked down and pounded his hand into the rail. "How could a beautiful girl like Kaoru, like a wanderer, like me and that was a man-slayer during the revolution?" Sano just patted his back, " The world has many surprises."  
At dinner, Kaoru sat by Kenshin, hoping to tell him that she loved him, just didn't know how to say it. Megumi looked at the lovebirds and wanted to help. She told Sano that she would pay him a bundle load if he could get Kaoru away from Kenshin. Like, kidnapped. Sano agreed to this and during the middle of the night, Sano kidnapped Kaoru. She screamed, " KENSHIN!!"  
Kenshin awoke to her plea for help and he dashed off, into the forest desperately searching for miss Kaoru.  
Miss Kaoru woke to find herself in a castle, or at least what appeared like one. She desperately started to try and find a way out. Sano put his cape on and walked in. He leaned against the wall and fell asleep.  
Kenshin was then held back, by an urgent plea for help. He dashed off, in hopes to find miss Kaoru and the person. "Miss Kaoru! Hang on a bit longer! I swear, by the sword in my sheath, that I will save you!!"  
Kenshin dashed off, in his attempts to save Kaoru, however, he met up with Sano. "Hey, Kenshin, what's up?"  
Kenshin looked back and curved his running. He stopped. "Sano," Kenshin huffed, "Have you seen Kaoru? I heard her scream and then she was gone!?"  
Sano twiddled his thumbs. "She left?" Kenshin sweat dropped and knew that Sano didn't have a clue. "Well, thank you anyway Sano!" Kenshin ran off. Sano snickered. "You will find her soon, Kenshin. Hehehehe."  
GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! I am soo sorry about this chapter being so short!! And all you Sano luvers, ^^ well, Sano is kinda the bad guy! ^^ Chao 


	2. The stranger in the night

Hi guys!! ^^ Srry for the wait! READ AND REVIEW!! PLEAZE!!  
Chapter 2, The stranger in the night  
THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED: Kenshin was gonna tell Kaoru how he felt and Sano kidnapped Kaoru that night. Now Kenshin is on a rampage.  
"Miss...Kaoru I will save you," huffed Kenshin, who was almost completely out of breath.  
  
[KENSHIN'S POV]  
  
I got infuriated and I swore upon my sword, that I did. I will save her. Keep your head strong, Miss Kaoru. I promise I will save you!!  
  
I screamed her name a couple of times. "MISS KAORU!!!" I panicked.  
  
"Keep your head up, for the one you love." I looked around. ??? "Who's there!? Come out and show yourself!!!" I started to slice at trees, looking for this man.  
  
He walked out of the shadows. I knew that voice. It could only be him. "Show yourself, Henkin Shantie." He looked at me.  
  
"Nice to see you again, and on such short notice too. Now, I sense your fear. You've become scared that a loved one is lost in these enchanted forests. Isn't that right?"  
  
My eyes narrowed. "Please step aside, I am in a rush, that I am." I tried to push him aside, but the old man wouldn't move.  
  
I was really angry. ""I will use drastic measures if necessary." I pushed him harder. "MOVE ASIDE!!!"  
  
All the sudden, as if out of nowhere, I felt a pain in my chest. I held my stomach tightly and fell on my knees.  
"You do not yet have the strength to beat me. I will train you. The girl, Kaoru will be fine, I assure you."  
  
My heart skipped a beat. He was telling me what to do!!? Me, out of all people!! Battousi came out to play.  
  
"Maybe he isn't strong enough to beat you, but I AM!!!" I charged at him.  
"Only when you realize who you are deep inside you may defeat me." He quickly grabbed my shoulder and painfully squeezed it.  
I blacked out.  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am gonna try to keep goin, but I have more stories that need updating, so **sticks her tongue out**  
  
Ryou_Grrl 


End file.
